


I Have Some Friends

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Distress and Disarray [54]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Feelings, M/M, Pining, Rank Disparity, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: In which Washington is impatient, but at least he has good friends.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Distress and Disarray [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995307
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	I Have Some Friends

As the Nelson continues toward Starbase Twenty-Two, Washington becomes painfully aware of a single obvious fact: the status quo that sustained his stalemate with Hamilton for so long is no longer tolerable.

Now that he's yielded to Hamilton’s arguments—the most amenable he’s ever been to defeat—it’s almost impossible to keep his distance. The practicality of discretion, the watchful proximity of Braddock and Dinwiddie breathing down his neck, the need for patience... None of this makes the challenge any easier. The two admirals are nominally off duty, but it’s not as though they would look the other way if they spotted suspicious behavior.

Considering Washington’s behavior during the negotiations, his lack of composure at the kidnapping of his crew, surely it wouldn’t take much of a demonstration on his part to click the final puzzle pieces into place.

But a nightly chess game in front of a mess hall full of officers is hardly the satisfaction Washington craves.

“Are you all right?” Lafayette asks three days into the journey.

They’re alone, but Washington still stiffens at the query, glancing across the empty observation deck. The space is wide open, unfurnished except for a sequence of low benches that offer greater comfort as visitors take in the vast starscape outside. There is no one here. But Washington still feels vulnerable, as though the mere act of standing here thinking about Alexander is enough to give him away.

“Of course I’m all right,” he lies. He will not be all right until they reach their destination. Until he can bid farewell to their uninvited guests and take Alexander back to his quarters—tell his boy _exactly_ how Washington feels—finish the conversation they have not been able to conclude in the weeks since Washington gave ground.

“I ask purely as a friend.” Lafayette moves to stand immediately beside him, turning his gaze out through the expansive viewport. “I know the situation is not ideal. I wondered if there is anything I can do to help.”

“Find a way to strand two Fleet admirals and an entire diplomatic contingent on a convenient M-Class moon?” Even jesting about this is probably proof of Washington’s frustrated and overtaxed emotional state.

Lafayette’s laugh fills the observation deck, loud and startled.

One corner of Washington’s mouth edges upward, grudgingly sharing a fragment of his friend’s mirth.

“No, my dear General. That I cannot do. But I’ve convinced engineering to give me extra power to the warp engines. We should reach our destination nearly a day ahead of schedule.”

Washington turns incredulous eyes on Lafayette. “That’s a violation of protocol. How did you convince Lieutenant Schuyler to indulge you.”

Lafayette’s smile is softer, fonder than it has any right to be. “It did not take much convincing. Eliza is eager to be rid of our guests. If anyone should grow curious enough to ask inconvenient questions, she is perfectly willing to conjure an excuse that involves testing warp manifolds.”

That she's prepared to lie about her reason tells Washington she knows the real story. The true stakes. Lieutenant Elizabeth Schuyler is one of the most honest souls Washington knows. For her to prevaricate means she knows she has someone to protect.

Somehow Washington is not surprised at this revelation. Discomfited yes, though less than he probably should be. He and Alexander have done a laughably poor job concealing their entanglement from the Nelson’s senior staff. Why should he be surprised at confirmation that all of them—even his engineering chief—know exactly where things stand?

“Thank you, Gil,” Washington says softly. Gratitude brings a heavy hush to the words. He doesn’t know what to say.

“No need to thank me,” Lafayette counters with a grin. “Come. It is well past time for dinner, and I suspect a chess game awaits your attention.”

“Hamilton is still on the bridge,” Washington confesses as he follows his helmsman toward the door.

“Hmm.” Lafayette pretends to consider. “Then I suppose I shall have to trounce you myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Pure, Click, Nominal


End file.
